Desearía tenerte aquí
by NeiNei
Summary: Sentada sobre un árbol, en mitad de la noche y apunto de dormirse es cuando se permite pensar en su situación, en lo jodida que está y lo sola que se siente. Daría todo por volver a casa y sentirse a salvo, donde en mitad del bosque sabe que la persona que tiene detrás le guarda las espaldas y no intenta apuñalarla.


Holaaa

Es la primera historia que escribo sobre los juegos, y en verdad es muy cortita, es como creo que se sentiría Katniss los primeros días en la arena, antes de que la bombardearan. Espero que os guste y que alguien la lea.

nei.

PD: Todos los personajes y la historia se pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Hacía apenas unos minutos que los cañonazos anunciando las muertes de hoy había cesado. Yo aún no podía dormir, por agotada que me dejen los primeros días en este infierno. Cada vez que cierro los ojos me inunda una ligera desesperación, en cambio me debería de alegrar por que en la arena un cadáver significa estar un paso más cerca de dormir en mi cama junto a Prim, siempre y cuando el cadáver no sea yo, claro; sonrío cínica ya que desear que todo esto solo sea un mal sueño no quita el hecho de que estoy sentada sobre el tronco de un árbol, atada a él para evitar ser presa fácil y que me maten. ¡Pero que mierda de vida!

Estoy tan cansada, intento moverme para cambiar de posición, o al menos intentar que deje de dolerme tanto el culo, miro a mi alrededor y no puedo evitar pensar en Gale pues lo único que se ve es bosque, bosque y más bosque, allá a donde mires solo ves hojas y troncos; y mis manos me cosquillean solo por el anhelo de tener un arco y unas flechas y con ese anhelo mi mente se va directamente a todas esas horas que paso, o pasaba, cazando sola en el bosque me llenaba de calma era donde podía ser yo sin reservas a lo que los demás pudiesen opinar de mí, por que yo soy fuerte y dura y le prometí a Prim que lo intentaría pero la verdad es que lo soy por que no me queda alternativa.

Respiro hondo y he de admitir que si no fuese porque podría morir en cualquier momento me gustaría, se escucha el piar de los pájaros, el roce de las hojas y el sonido del viento, todo esto para mí significaba paz y tranquilidad, en cierto modo era como volver a estar con mi padre era… lo era por que hasta eso me lo ha arrebatado el capitolio, ahora estoy en un bosque y en vez de paz lo único en que puedo pensar es en cuando me sacaran a pantalla, cuando todo Panem me observará decidiendo las probabilidades que tengo de sobrevivir, mientras el capitolio nos observa como a un entretenimiento, animales de feria que ni sienten ni padecen, personas que no somos personas, por que no me imagino ver emocionados y apostar por el ganador mientras es prácticamente seguro que la última vez que vea a su hijo sea mientras lo mate otro pobre chiquillo desgraciado que tuvo mala suerte el día de la cosecha. Me dan asco, todo me da asco ¿Cómo no ven que somos personas?, incluso niños. Gale tenía razón, todo en lo que yo no pensaba por que no tenía remedio, esta vida era injusta, pero era lo que había y no teníamos posibilidad de cambiar, cuanto te entiendo ahora, antes simplemente te dejaba gritar asustando presas, en fin al menos te desahogabas y ahora soy yo quien ha dejado su pasividad para odiar al capitolio, y al presidente Snow.

Gale…. Si pudiera decirte lo asustada que estoy, si pudieras estar conmigo aunque solo fuesen 5 minutos…te hecho tanto de menos, simplemente desearía darme la vuelta y saber que estas tras un árbol guardándome las espaldas. Cuando me quedé sola tras la muerte de mi padre tú apareciste y desde entonces solo he confiado en ti y lo he hecho porque tú siempre estabas detrás de mí, y ahora es cuando más te necesito, pero por mucho que me gire no veo tu sonrisa tranquilizadora, la que me llena de calma, estoy sola y no puedo confiar en nadie por que cada persona aquí presente solo intenta asesinarme, la parte buena es que no es personal solo intentan salvar su propio trasero.

¡Maldición! No sabes lo que haría para tenerte aquí, desearía que estuvieras aquí…

* * *

No es mucha cosa pero si os ha gustado podríais dejar reviews así sabría si lo hago bien o de puta pena.

nei.


End file.
